Maze of Trazayuya
Part of Shiga Kingdom This maze appears in Chapter 5-9 when Satou entered the Portal created by Zen. However, Chapter 5-9 only shows the final boss room and Satou was forced into the actual maze in Chapter 5-10. The maze is created by Trazayuya Bornean and consists of 20 levels with each 500 metres in diameter. Most of the passages in the maze are systemically perpendicular and is made of stone. The distance between the 1st and 20th floor is 300 metres. Unlike the one typically found in a game where you go to lower level every time you clear a level, the blocks are connected in three-dimensional formations and you might go up and down in complex structures. Moreover, the maze patterns are continuously changing. On the first floor, there is no enemy here and its is flooded with water. A bit further than two kilometres straight from the exit of the maze lies a hidden door called of Trazayuya, likely to contain the secret of the maze. The large room in the center of the maze never changes and serves as a halfway point. It is 5 metres high and 20 metres wide. Upon entering the room, the door automatically shuts and the magic formation in the center will activate and summon an Golem. The only way to advance from the center room is to defeat the Golem The of Trazayuya is sealed by the same riddle in the Labyrinth of Demon. Through the door like someone's research room. Unlike the maze, the walls and floors are made out of resin-like materials. The room is fully equipped with a dining room, a bedroom and a bathroom. There is even a bath tub in the bathroom. There are many books and memo in this room, and most of them are badly deteriorated besides the magic books. It is indicated here that the maze mimics the functions of a labyrinth and was under study by Trazayuya to ensure the elf's "safety". Similar to a labyrinth, the maze contains a Maze Core instead of a Labyrinth Core which absorbs magic power in the surrounding to produce a Magic Core in order to create monsters. The maze contains three prototype facilities: A facility to cultivate monsters. A facility that produce golems. And a facility to create dolls that would serve people. However, even after the maze was completed, the other elves didn't come here. The maze was regarded as a "failure" and sealed off until Zen reopened it later on and turned Mia into the Master of the maze. The maze self-destructed in Chapter 5-13. Monsters The enemies in the maze are mostly Ants between Level 5 to 8 and Skeletons between Level 1 to 3. The Skeleton's body is found to be made from Ratmans. The slightly stronger ones are Level 18 Golems and Level 15 Golems. There are also slime-based enemies and Homonculus but they are only at Level 5. The high level enemies are the Golem located in a large room in the center of the maze and Zen in the master room. The Golem is a Guardian of the maze and is 4 metres high. Similar to the Golem, the word EMETH is written on the forehead and can be defeated by removing removing the first "E". Category:Shiga Kingdom